He Left Me, Than She Kidnapped Me
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: SET DURING NEW MOON - Edward left, Bella didn't go to Jacob, Vicortia came. Now, the Cullens are racing to find and save Bella before its to late. Will they make it in time? - PREVIOUSLY NAMED KIDNAPPED
1. Visitor

**Me: YEAH!!! It's a miracle. I own Twilight.**

**Bella: No you don't.**

**Me: I don't *make sad face***

**Bella: Sorry sweetie, but S.M. owns Twilight. *walks out of room***

**Me: Fine, but I own Women's Heart**

* * *

Bella POV

Seven months...Seven months since he left me...Seven months since they all left me.

I was so numb that I con't feel...well I con't feel anything. It didn't hurt any more to think about them because I was just too numb to hurt. I still have nightmares, but I think I'm getting better. I don't think I'll be able to feel again. They took that with them.

_**Alice was happiness. **_

_**Emmett was humor. **_

**_Edward was love._ **

_**Everything's gone.**_

Right now, I'm coming back from work. I had to work late, so Charlie said he'd order so pizza. Charlie is still worried about me, and he's still threatening to send me to Jacksonville. But he's still hoping I snap out of it.

I pulled into the driveway and knew something was wrong. It was picth black inside. That's not right, Charlie shouldn't be sleeping. It's only ten o'clock.

I made my way to the door and found it cracked open. Charlie's a policeman; he knows to shut the door. I went inside and fumbled around for the light swicth.

Click...

Someone turned on the table lamp. I looked up expecting to see Charlie, but instead I saw Victoria.


	2. Phone Call

Bella POV

"Hello, Bella. I've been waiting for you." Victoria said, as if we were old friends. Before I could even blink, Victoria was across the room with her hand on my throat. "Now, Bella, where's Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know...he left me." I said, gasping for air. Victoria sighed and let go of my neck.

"I know he left you...I surprized, really. If you won't that important to him, than why did he kill my James." She said, and then she handed my a cellphone, "I found his number. Its speed dail 4." I looked at her. Was she really doing this. She nodded to the phone. So I pressed 4 and waited for someone to answer.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello..." I heard the voice of my would-be-mother.

"Esme...Esme is that you...Please don't hang up. It's Bella." I said. I don't think I could handle it if she hung up on me. She hesitiated for a moment before answering.

"Bella..." Esme said. Her voice was just like I remember...No, it was better. Because it wasn't a memory.

"Please Esme don't---" I said, but before I could say more Victoria took the phone.

"Hello, Esme is it? It's Victoria...Remember your coven killed my James." Victoria said. And then I heard him. My angel Edward.

"What are you doing with Bella. She had nothing to do with it. James was hunting her." Edward yelled into the phone. I started to cry, it hurt me to think of Edward upset in anyway.

"Oh, look Bella's crying." Victoria said, "Well we'll call later."

"No!" Edward said, then Victoria hung up.

"Come with me." Victoria said, throwing me over her shoulder and running out the door. She wasn't gently with me, like Edward was. After a few minutes, we reach a car parked by the woods. I saw a figure in the car, but before I got a good look a him, Victoria bindfolder me and tied my hands together behind my back. 


	3. The Other End

Alice POV

We were in out new house at Cananda seven months, after Edward lefted Bella. After Edward lefted Bella, everything started to fall apart. Edward lefted us for a while to try and forget her. Jasper wants to leave, but is staying because I begged him not to leave. I don't know how long that will last though. Emmett and Rosalie are planned a world-wide second honeymoon, so they'll leave soon.

Right now, we're all together, and we're all miserable. It was about ten, and everyone except Carlisle was in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett we on the computer looking for honeymoon spots, Jasper was work on a battle ship mode, Esme was just sit in the corner arrange her twenty-fourth vase of flowers, Edward was just staring at his paino, and I was on the couch fligging though some magizine.

Ring...Ring...Ring

The phone rang and Esme answered. And then we heard a voice we though we'd never hear again.

"Esme...Esme is that you...Please don't hang up. It's Bella." Bella said. Everyone froze. What...how did she find our number. Who cares it's Bella.I looked over at Edward, he looked both happy and something else at Bella's voice.

"Bella..." Esme said in disbelief.

"Please Esme don't---" Bella said but was sudden cut off by someone else.

"Hello, Esme is it? It's Victoria...Remember your coven killed my James." Victoria said. Like lightening Edward was across the room taking the phone from Esme.

"What are you doing with Bella. She had nothing to do with it. James was hunting her." Edward yelled into the phone.

"Oh, look Bella's crying." Victoria said, "Well we'll call later."

"No!" Edward said, the the line went dead. After the line went dead everyone was frozen from shock. Carlisle walked in a few minutes later. "What happened?" Carlisle asked, walking over to Esme.

"Victoria...Bella...Vicoria has Bella." Esme said, and then she started to sob. Soon Jasper's arms wrapped around me. I didn't even notice I'd started to sob.

"What are we going to do?" I sobbed.

"What do you see happening to Bella." Edward asked. He voice had so much pain in it. It was heartbreaking. I focused on Bella's future, but I con't see anything. I paniced. Jasper's arms tightened around me.

"I can't see...I can't see anything...Her future it's...it's blank." I said.

"What about Victoria's future." Rosalie said. I focused again, and I got a flash but nothing more.

"She'll call soon...maybe ten...fiveteen minutes." I said, then all there was to do was wait. 


	4. The Second Call

Emmett POV

This was awful. My little sister was in the hands of a sick, revenge crazied vampire. If we had stayed, we all would be happy. This was my fault, she was my little sister, and I didn't protect her. Alice was focusing really hard on Bella's future. After five minutes, I hear Edward growl.

"What?" I asked.

"Victoria...she tied Bella's hands together. She tied it so tight that Bella's hands are raw from the rope burns...And Bella's crying. She wants us to come get her." Alice said, and then she plaused, "but she doesn't think we will."

"Why would she think that?....Edward, what did you tell her?" Esme asked.

"She wasn't going to let go...She needed to though..." Edward said, lenning against the back window, "I lied...and she believed me."

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I said she was a distraction...that I didn't want he...that I didn't love her." Edward said, sinking to the floor.

My little sister doesn't believe in us. She thinks we don't care about her...But we do. I mean, how could we not care? She was mine and Jasper's little sister; Alice's best friend; Esme and Carlisle's daughter; and Rosalie's...well, I know Rosalie does care about her.

Another five minutes later there was another phone call. It was Victoria. Alice put it on speaker phone.

"Hello, Cullen's. How are you." Victoria said.

"What do you want?" Edward growled.

"Now, now...we wouldn't want Bella to have an _accident_, now would we." Victoria said. Edward looked like he'd been hit by a bus at those words.

"Please what do you want?" Esme asked.

"Revenge...All I want is revenge for my dear James...and I want what he wanted." Victoria said.

"And what's that?" Carlisle said.

"You'll find out later." Victoria said.

"Can we speak to her?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Victoria said.

"Please." Alice said. We heard a sigh on the other line before Victoria answered.

"What if I make you a deal." Victoria said, "I let you talk to Bella, but it'll be in _pirvite_." Victoria stressed the last word, "But first you have to wake her up."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS OR:**

**1. BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN**

_or_

**2. REALLY BAD THING WILL HAPPEN**

_or_

**3. BELLA WILL RUN OUT WITH A PRIEST**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review**

**Ya'll ROCK**

**\m/^.^\m/**


	5. Waking Up In the Dark

Bella POV

Darkness...aloneness...tried...pain.

That's what I felt right now. I also felt like I was floating in a pool. I was near the surface but still underneath. I tried to get to the top, but it was so deep. After a while, I heard people calling my name.

"Bella..." I heard a voice. Emmett. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't.

"Bella are you there..." Another voice called. Alice. I tried so very hard to answer. I could feel that I was about to break the surface when I heard it...An angel calling to me.

"Bella, please, answer me." Edward said. I'd know his voice anywhere. It was sweet like honey and melted chocolate. I didn't just want to answer this voice, I had to answer him. His voice was too perfect...He was too perfect for me to deny him anything.

"Edward..." I said. My voice was so soft, that I was afraid he didn't heard me. But I knew he did, I mean, vampire hearing.

"Bella..." I breathed, his voice sounded so relief.

"Thank goodness...she's awake." Esme, I think, said. "Bella, how are you, honey."

"My head hurts and tried...really tried." I said. Everything was coming in and out. Like I was about to go back under the water.

"Bella, what's the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria was in my house, waiting for me...Then she grabbed my neck. I couldn't breath...She wanted to know where you went." I said, things were foggy but I tried to remember, "She called, and then...she'd just hang up on you guys." I muddered.

"OK...What happened to Charlie?" Alice asked.

**CHARLIE**...What did happen? I don't think he was home.

"I don't know. He wasn't home." I said.

"What happened next, sweetie?" Esme asked

"She throw me over...her shoulder and ran for a while." I said, "Then she put me down and tied the ropes...they hurt alot,...and I can smell the blood." I was trying not to cry, but the ropes hurt so much.

"I know, Bella. What else?" Edward said.

"She made me swallow something...I did want to, really I didn't want to, but she kept hitting me. So, I did. Then she...she...I don't remember." I said. The last sentence was slurgged. I know I was about to fell asleep soon.

"Bella, don't fall asleep. You need to keep talking." Carlisle said.

"I'm too tried." I whispered.

"Bella, we know you're tried, but please you need to stay awake." Alice said. But it was too late, the darkness was back.

* * *

**Please**

**If**

**You **

**Have **

**A **

**Heart,**

**Press**

**This**

**Button**

**\/**


	6. Will You Come For Me

Edward POV

I was heartbroke when I heard what happened to Bella. When I get a hold of Victoria, I'm going to personal tear that vile creature into a million pieces and burn the pieces.

"Carlisle, I'm really sleepy." Bella said, her voice sounded so soft and weak.

_'Edward, we need to kept her calling. I don't know what Victoria gave her, but we suhould keep her talking to be safe.'_ I nodded to him. Then I whispered so low Bella won't hear, "Keep her talking." Everyone nodded.

"Bella, do you have any idea where you are?" Alice said. She was worried because she was having problems seeing Bella's future. Carlisle said it was because she hadn't been looking for her future in a while.

"I think...I think, she put me in the trunk..." Bella's voice trailing off. We waited for her to continue but there was nothing.

"Bella, are you awake..."I asked, but there was no answer, "Bella, please you need wake up now..." again no answer, "Bella..." She didn't answer. Everyone was worried that she would answer.

"Damn it, Bella, wake up!!!" Rosalie yelled. I could tell from her thoughts that she was worried for Bella as much as the rest of us. We waited and then we heard a small laugh.

"Rosalie, I think that's the first time you've ever spoken to me." Bella said.

"Just please don't fall asleep..." Rosalie said, her voice was thick with relief. I was shock along with the rest of us. Rosalie never and I mean never show any emotion towards Bella.

"Bella, do you hear any sounds or smell anything?" Jasper said.

"The sea...I'm by the sea." Bella said.

"Anything thing else?" Emmett asked.

"No not really..." Bella said, "Alice, are you guys..." Bella started to say something but stopped.

"Are we what, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Are you guys coming to get me?" Bella asked. Everyone froze. Did she really think we'd leave her with Victoria.

_'Of course we're coming for her...she is a daughter to us.'_ - Carlisle and Esme  
_'I'm not even near her, and I can feel her pain.'_ - Jasper  
_'Edward, she thinks we don't care about her anymore.'_ - Alice  
_'She doesn't think will come...my little sister thinks won't come.'_ - Emmett  
_'She's family. We can't lose her.'_ - Rosalie

We all love her and want to protect her. Why wouldn't come for her? Before any of us could answer, we heard the sound of something opening---a door, maybe---was on the other side of the line.

"Times up." Victoria said, and then the line went dead.

* * *

**Please review my story...I really wanna know what ya'll think.**

**So please *down on knees begging* review my story.**

**It'll make me very happy...and the happier I am, the more I write.**

**( ) ( )  
(=^.^=)**

**\/**


	7. Mate for Mate

Victoria POV **(AN: you knewit was coming sooner or later)**

After I hung up on the Cullen's, I took Bella into the factory. She strugged against me the best she could with her hands tied together and all.

"Please let me go...please..." she said.

"If you don't shut up," I growled, "Then I will kill your father...Understand?"

"Yes..." She whispered.

"Perfect...Now be a good girl." I said, as I throw her into the corner. She groaned, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Now the factory we were in was deserted and far away from any humans. It was huge. Lager enough that I could it took me a week to go though it and find all the secret rooms in it.

Since I had all the information I need to get in touch we the Cullens, I decided a web chat would be in order. So I tried Bella to a chair and placed her in the center of the room. She still had the blind fold on, so she couldn't see where she was. She looked so helpless. I hope that the furtion teller could see her now. She was so pale and skinny, she looked sick. She also looked like if a pushed her, she would chatter into a hundred piece. _Hmmmm....there's an idea._

I went back to the car and got my bags. I had some _"toys"_ for when we talked to the Cullens, and other things for later if I get bored or if she gets on my nerve, which ever comes first. While a was taking my laptop out of one of my bags, she choose to speak again.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know why...mate for mate." I said.

"But, I'm not his mate...He doesn't want me." She said, starting to cry again. I ran in front of her a slapped her, not hard as I could but not gentle either.

"You had better pray tha he comes for you..." I growled, and the I added in less harsh, "even if he doesn't care, I doubt he won't come."

"Why?...Why would he come?" She asked. Was she really that blind?

"He loves you." I said, simply. I was surprize at how soft my voice sounded.

"Why don't you just kill me...Please just kill me." She screamed.

"I'll make you a promise,..." I said.

"What" she cried, she sounded so helpless.

"One way or another, you're not getting out of here alive." I said. Then I went and logged onto my web account. I decided to use the little pixie girl's account - VAMPGURL3859.

* * *

**If you want more, all you need to do is review**

**It's not hard; It's easy as can be.**

**Just push the button at the bottom,**

**And and then soon a chapter there will be.**

**\/**


	8. Web Chat

Esme POV

If my heart was still beating, I would my have a heart attack right now. My daughter was in the hands of a insane, revenge bent vampire the was doing who knows what to her. This was all our fault. If we had stayed, right now we would all be happy and Bella would be with us.

I was pulled out of my thoughts my Alice gasping. Before any of us could ask, Alice ran up the stairs into her and Jasper's room. I looked at Edward, he looked...well, liked he's looked ever since we left Bella...depressed and pained.

Alice came running down the stairs with her laptop in hand. I notice she was logged onto her internet account.

"You have a web chat request." the computer said. Alice accepted the request. I looked at the screen and saw the request was from a IWANTREVENGE. The screen blanked for a second before Victoria appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room growled at her.

"Tsh..tsh...I thought we went over this. If you don't want an _accident_ to happen..." Victoria backed away from to camera to revile the rest of the room. It was a reather large room with ciment walls, and in the middle of the room was Bella. She was tied to a chair, blindfolded. Everyone immediatelt stop growling when they saw Bella.

Victoria walked over to a table at the far side of the room and took a knife out of a bag. My breathing stopped...She wouldn't.

"Bella," Victoria said in a sweet tone, "How long have the Cullens" Bella winced at the name, "been gone." Victoria pressed to knife against Bella's throat.

"Uhm...About seven months." Bella said, with tears coming down her face.

"So _seven months_ equal _tweny-eight weeks_, which equals _196 days_." Victoria said, raising the knife to Bella's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Edward yelled. He looked terrified, althought I'm sure I look the same. Bella let out a small yell as the knife cut into her skin.

"Cut one...for everyday you all weren't her to protect her. So I'm going to cut her and cut her and cut...Does that seem fair?" Victoria said, moving the blade to Bella'a right arm. Victoria gave Bella ten more cuts on each arm, before she put down the knife. Bella's head was facing down, and she was crying.

"Please!...just let her go...please" Alice sobbed. Bella's head snapped up at the sound of Alice's voice.

"Alice..." Bella said. Next thing I saw was Victoria slapping Bella acoss the face. Edward was growling along with Emmett and Jasper. My legs went numb, and if Carlisle hadn't been beside me I would have been on the floor.

"You don't talk unless I tell you to...Understand." Victoria growled at Bella. Bella didn't answer. So Victoria kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her ankle, and then Victoria twisted her ankle until there was a snap. Bella let out a ear piecing scream.

"Answer me." Victoria said.

"Yes..." Bella cried.

"Now Cullens, I sent the address to you all, so you'd better hurry...Bella, say bye." Victoria said.

"Bye..." Bella sobbed, before Victoria turned off her computer.


	9. Have Faith

Rosalie POV

After Victoria signed out, everything was a blur. Its would have taken six hours to run to Bella, so Alice bought us tickets on a plane. It cut the time in half, but it made everyone aniextious. I mean, at least when we running we're doing thing, but on the plane we're helpless.

During the flight, all I could think about was how I treated Bella. I had ingored her and glared, but she had done nothing. I mean, when I glared, she would simply give me a small smile and hide herself behind Edward.

Emmett was sitting next to me, so I glanced at him. He was looking out the window . He looked tried, like everything that has happened today wore him, and he also looked...scared. Emmett nerve looks scared. He was never afriad. I gently grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. He gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry...Everything will work out. Just have some faith." I said. _'Did you hear me, Edward? Everything will work out.'_ I thought to him. Emmett took my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Just have faith..." He repeated. Just have faith that's all we needed. We'll make it to Bella in time, and make our family whole again.

After we landed, we started to run towards the factory. We were all running faster than we'd ever run before. It took us fifteen minutes to reach the factory. The factory was on top of a cliff. It was far away from any humans.

"Edward, we'll handle Victoria. You find Bella." Jasper said. We walked in throough the front door. It were rusted and falling off the hinge. The first room was empty except for two doors. We choose the one on the left. I guess we chose right, because there, sitting in middle off the room, was Victoria.

Edward growled and lunged towards Victoria. She didn't even fight back as Edward pinned her to the floor.

"Where. Is. Bella." Edward growled. His voice was so menicing that it frightened me. All Victoria did was smile as him.

"Around..." Victoria answered lightly, as if he'd just asked her what the weather was like.

"Tell us or else." Emmett snarled. I simply growled. She was making me lose my patience. But even towards Emmett's threat, all Victoria did was laugh.

"or what? You'll kill me...I want to die, but I think I'll take Bella with me." Victoria said. That did it. I was about to lunge, when Victoria contiuned, "If you want to see her though, I'd hurried."

"What did you do to her." Alice growled.

"A little bit of everything." Victoria laughed.

"Please, let me kill her." I growled.

"I could tell you where Bella is..." I stopped growling. "There are three hidden rooms on this level and ten on the next few floors, and finally there is one on the level below us." Victoria said.

"How does this help us find Bella?" Edward snarled.

"It doesn't." Victoria said.

* * *

**_Oh, no..._**

**_Where's Bella? _**

**_Will the Cullens find here? _**

**_Is it too late for her?_**


	10. I Want To Die

Victoria POV

I heard the door open but I didn't move. I was ready...I was ready to die. That what I wanted. I heard Edward growled he pinned me to the floor.

"Where. Is. Bella." Edward growled. His voice was so deadly, but I didn't care. All I did was smile as him.

"Around..." I answered lightly, like it was nothing.

"Tell us or else." The big one snarled. But even towards his threat, all I could do was laugh.

"or what? You'll kill me...I want to die, but I think I'll take Bella with me." I said, and then I paused, "If you want to see her though, I'd hurried."

"What did you do to her." the pixie growled.

"A little bit of everything." I laughed. It was true. I'd cut, slapped, broke, tied, and throw her around a bit.

"Please, let me kill her." the blonde girl growled. _'Yes, let her kill me, please!'_ I screamed in my head.

"I could tell you where Bella is..." I said. "There are three hidden rooms on this level and ten on the next few floors, and finally there is one on the level below us."

"How does this help us find Bella?" Edward snarled.

"It doesn't" I said, smiling at Edward. I was not going to tell him where Bella was. If I had to live without my mate, so should he. I expected him to keep growling at me, but he did something different. His eyes soften, and all I saw there was pain and longing. James never looked that way without me. Why was she so special.

"Why do you care what happens to her?...You all left her, alone and unprotected." I said, looking at each of them.

"We love her..." the big one answered simply, like it was a world known fact.

"Please, we can't lose here her again." the pixie said.

"We'll do anything." the leader said said.

"Anthing?" I said.

"Anthing." the one covered in scars said.

"Promise to kill me...and I'll tell." I said

"I promise, they will...now tell." Edward said.

"Passed the boiler room." I said. And with that Edward, the pixie, and the leader ran off to find the girl...Bella.

Soon, everything in my world went black. I liked it. I didn't feel them tearing me apart. I didn't feel the flames burn me skin. All I felt was the arms of my love wrap around me and take me away from his curve, curve world.

* * *

**_Is Victoria telling the truth about Bella? _**

**_Where the heck is she?_**

**_Will Edward save her?_**

**_ALL GOOD QUESTIONS, ALL WILL BE ANSWERED SOON._**

**_Keep Reading..._**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**


	11. Scared To Death

Edward POV

"Passed the boiler room." Victoria said. And with that, I took off running. Alice and Carlisle were right behind me. The boiler room was in basement, which was three floors down. We ran but when we reached the boiler room its was empty.

"She lied...That lying no good..." Alice started but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Alice listen." Carlisle said. I focused along with Alice, and that's when I heard it. A faint scream.

"Where is she?" I said. I looked around the room for anything that could hide her. I know by the scent of the room that she had been here.

"Alice, focus please..." I said, as I grabbed her shoulders.

"Edward, I don't know...I'm trying but I can't see for some reason." Alice said. That's when I noticed something Victoria said. 'Passed the boiler room' - I ran to the boilers and looked. I found a small nob behind one of the six boilers. I moved the nob and the boiler slid away to revile a stair case.

"**Edward!**...**ahhhhh!**...**Someone please help!**...**ahhhhhhh!**" Bella screamed. We ran down the stair case and down a hallway until we came to large metal door. I throw open the door. Inside the room was fulled with snakes and spiders and rats. In the corner of the room was Bella.

She was, lenning against the wall, screaming. She looked beyond terrified and completely broken. She was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Her ankle was twisted at an odd angle---it was broken. Bella was staring at the middle of the room. In the middle of the room was...Charlie. He was lying on his back. Spiders crawling in and out of his mouth. Rats bitting at him. Snakes wrapping all around him. He had been dead for maybe a few hours, I would guess.

"Oh my god." Alice said, taking in the scene in front of her. I ran and grabbed Bella. I picked her up bridial style and carried her back to the boiler room. She was still screaming when we reached to boiler room. I laid her down on the floor and held her hand.

"Bella calm down...It's alright your safe...I love you." I chanted over and over again. Bella was still hypervitilating.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down...We're here...You're safe." Alice said, stroking Bella's hair, "She was going to scare her to death."

"She did." Carlisle said. Carlisle was right. Bella's heart was beating so too fast, and she'd losed so much blood. The second her heart calmed, she'd go into shock.

"What can we do." I asked. If we didn't calmed her down, she'd stroke. Also if we did calm her down, she'd go into shock, and I'm not sure she'd survive that.

"Edward, you need to make a chose, now." Carlisle said.

"Bella, please forgive me." I said, as I gently lift her arm to my lips.


	12. Burning & Kissing

Bella POV

The fire started to burn me. It was just burning me, it was burning me from the inside out. While I was burning, I knew someone was there holding me...Edward. He was the one holding me. On each day of burning, I losted something.

**_The first day, I lost my voice _**

**_The second day, I lost my sight _**

**_The thrid day, I lost my life._**

"Carlisle,..." I heard Edward call. My heard my beating like helitocoper bladdes. I heard Carlisle walk into the room.

"It'll be over soon." Carlisle said.

...Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud...Thud...Thud....Thud.....Thud.......Thud............Thud

My heart beated three more times, before it fell silent. I fire left my body, but I still felt something from my human life...fear. Why did Edward come back? Was it because he was guilty? Did he even care?

"Bella, please open your eyes." Edward said, so I did. I looked at his face. My memories hadn't done him justice. His face, his hair, his body weren't like how I remember...they looked much better.

"Bella..." Edward breathed. I tore my eyes from him and looked around to around the room. All of the Cullens were there, staring at me. Alice looked excited. Jasper looked puzzeled. Emmett looked happy. Rosalie actually smiled at me. Carlisle and Esme looked overjoyed. This confused me. They left me, so why'd they look happy to see me.

"Bella, please say something." Edward said, pulled my attention to him.

"Why..." I started but froze at the sound of my voice. It sounded like wind chimes.

"Why what, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Why'd you leave?...Why'd you come back?...Why?" I asked. I know this wasn't the time for those question, but I needed answers to them.

"That's our sign to leave." Alice said. I knew it, they're going to leave me again. Alice must have seen something on my face because, because she quickly contiuned, "We'll be right down stairs. You and Edward need to talk." And with that, they left, leaving only me and Edward. The silience between us was uncomfortible. Since it looked like Edward wasn't going to break it, I had to.

"She said we need to talk, so talk." I said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"I love you. I was an complete idoit for leaving you. I won't hold it again you if you ran out the door and never looked back..." he said. Although all I really heard say was 'I love you'. He really loved me. I know this, because when I looked in his eyes, all I saw was love.

"Edward." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't---" He said.

"Edward." I said a little loud.

"Please, Bella. I'm so---" He said.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"Yes,..." he said, looking down.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said. He didn't move, so I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. He was shocked for a second, but then he started to kiss me. This kiss was nothing like that kisses from when I was human. He didn't have to hold back, and that was fine with me.

* * *

**Not done yet...Please keep reading**

**\/**


	13. Wedding

Bella POV

SEVEN MONTHS LATER...

I looked at the figure in front of me. She had beautiful brown hair that was pinned up. Her lovely figure so complimented by the fantatic white gown she wore. The gown was beautiful.

* * *

_**the link for the dress will be on my profile**_

* * *

And the woman was the definition of beauty.

"You look beautiful." Esme said to me. As she helped me fasten my silver heart shape locket. It was a gifted from her and Carlisle, for my engadement...Yes, I said **ENGADEMENT!** Today's my wedding day.

"Esme, I keep waiting for the girl in the mirror not to be me. There I am...in a wedding dress." I said.

"Bella, when will you see yourself clearly..." Alice said, shaking her head. At that minute Rosalie walked in.

"Oh my..." Rosalie said, looking at me.

"I knew I look awful." I said, looking down at the ground.

"No, Bella," Rosalie said, "You look beyond beauty."

"I can't say that when you're in the room, Rose. You just can't." I said.

"Fine, don't believe me..." Rosalie said, "I just came to say you have two minutes."

"Two minutes..." I mummered.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok...this for the checklist." Alice chimed

"Something old."

"The groom...definately, the groom." Rosalie said.

"Something new."

"My locket." I said, looking gracfully at Esme.

"Something borrowed."

"The viel." Alice said.

"Something blue."

"The surprise." I said.

"That's everything." Esme said. Then there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Carlisle in a black tux. Carlisle walking into the room and first kissed Esme on the cheek ans then came to me.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Carlisle said, giving me hug. I nodded. "Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said, as Carlisle led me to the outside. [oh, the wedding is at the Cullen'd house in Alaska. it's an all vampire wedding, since I'm a newborn.]

The music started and Alice helped me arrange my veil. Through the entire service, I was looking into Edward's eyes. I really didn't her what Emmett was saying. I just saw the man in front of me, looking at me with eyes full of love. He loved me, and I loved him. That's all the matter.

"Do you Isebella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband?" Emmett asked in his preacher voice.

"I do." I said.

"And do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isebella Marie Swan to be your wife?" Emmett asked.

"I do." Edward said.

"Then, I am proud to pronounce you man and wife." Emmett said, "You may now kiss your lovely bride." Then Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and the other in my hair, and then he dipped me.

"I've waited so long for this." Edward said.

"Then hurry up." I said against his lips.


	14. Reception

Edward POV

"I'm pleased to introduce, for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Emmett said. As we walked into the reciption outside.

_'Finally...It took the boy long enough.'_ - Alice  
_'The family's all together.'_ - Esme  
_'So much love...'_ - Jasper  
_'They look so happy.'_ - Rosalie  
_'Edward, I'm proud of you, my boy.'_ - Carlisle  
_'Eddie gonna get some...'_ - Emmett

The thoughts of my family were full of so much happiness for me and Bella. I could help but look at her. She was incredible, beautiful, my heaven on earth,...my life,...my wife,...my Bella.

"You look beautiful." I whispered to Bella. Then I kissed the top of her hand.

"You look better." She whispered back.

"Ok, its time for the happy couple's first dance." Emmett said. As the music started, I pulled Bella towards the damce floor. Bella rested her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Best day ever..." Bella mummered into my chest.

"I agree." I said, and then I spun her around.

After we finished dancing it was time for the speechs.

**_First up was Carlisle._**

"Edward, you are like a son to me, and all i want is for you to be happy. Before Bella, I going to be honest, we worried about you. But the moment Bella came into your life, she brought you to life. And then when she came into the rest of the family, we all got something new. For me and Esme, it was a daughter; for Alice, it was a best friend; and for Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, it was a little sister. All in all, Edward, Bella, I am so happy for you." Carlisle said.

**_Next up was Alice._**

"Ok, so Carlisle focused on Edward, but I'm gonna focus on Bella. Before us, Bella's life was simple and boring. It was: wake up, eat, school, chores, read, sleep, repeat...But then we came along and turned it upside down. And in turn she turns our lives upside down. We wouldn't change it for the world, and we hope she wouldn't either."

**_Then there was Rosalie._**

"Ok, so I wasn't so thrilled about Edward and Bella at first." Rosalie said. That was an understatement. She so down right against it. "Mainly because I was jealous. I wanted more than anything to human. And I couldn't see how Bella would be able to give up everything. But when we left, Edward...for lack of a better word, died. He was a reck without Bella, and so were we. Plus, I really miss her, and I'm over thrilled that she's apart of our family now."

**_Jasper decided to go next._**

"At first Edward and Bella were complete oppistie. She was a human; he was a vampire. But they were very much alike. Both of them don't see themself clearly. Both are perfect for the other. Edward, you were dead, a reck, depressing without Bella. And Bella when we found you were just the same almost. And now, you're together, and Edward couldn't be happier. I should know." Jasper said.

**_Esme followed._**

"I am so happy for two. It's wonderful to have the family all together and all happy." Esme said, smiling, "Edward, like Carlisle said, we, mainly me, worried about you. I was worried you wounldn't find a girl that was smart, pretty, caring. Then you got Bella. A intelligent, beautiful, selfless woman, who loves you deeply. When I first meet Bella, she was neverous...I mean, who won't be. She was meeting her vampire boyfriend's family. But no, she wasn't nervous because of what we are, she was worried because she didn't think she'd be enough. Bella, you are perfect for him in every way. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

When Esme finished, Bella went to her and gave her a hug., which Esme returned whole heartedly.

_**And the final speech was from Emmett.**_

"I just have four words to say to the happy couple. Eddie. Gonna. Get. Some." everyone erupted into laughter. "ok..ok...I know I probaby give them the most grief, but all I can say is I'm glad you found each other. Bella, you are my little sister, and Edward, you're part brother, part...I don't know how to explain you. But never the less, you're perfect for each other." Emmett said.

The rest of the evening went perfectly. Bella throw her flowers, and Irene caught them. And I removed Bella's blue garter, and Benjamin caught that.

And on the flight to Esme's Isle, I just smiled at my wife Bella.

"You have no idea how good it is to be able to call you my wife." I said, kissing the top of her hand.

"Almost as good as being with the one you love forever and ever." she said, lenning closer to me.

"Forever and ever." I said, as I kissed her.


	15. Sequel

**THE SEQUEL: THE NEW GIRLS**

IN THIS STORY, BELLA IS LEFT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME FOR ANOTHER WOMAN. WHEN THE CULLEN LEAVE THIS TIME, THEY TELL BELLA NOT TO EVEN COME BACK BUT NOT WITH SUCH NICE WORDS. _But Rmember Nothing Is How It Seems._

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BELLA AND THE CULLENS MEET UP YEARS LATER?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE CULLENS MEET THE THREE DOYLE SISTER: ISEBELLE [IZZY], MARIE, GABRIELLE [SWAN].


	16. Sequel Posted

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

**The sequel is now up**

PLEASE check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**\/**


End file.
